


Elsanna Week 4 - Birthday

by NaeSpark



Series: Crystalise Our Hearts [5]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pardon lateness, personal matters got in the way.</p></blockquote>





	Elsanna Week 4 - Birthday

 “Ok, Anna, breathe. You can do this. You can _totally_ do this.”

  I wasn’t expecting the mirror to reply, but I was still upset not to see my own reflection encouraging me. After all, everything had taken weeks to prepare! The least it could do was tell me it was going to be okay.

  Whoa there, I’m complaining about my own reflection. I should probably stop that.

  I sigh, looking over at the mirror one more time. I had done it all by myself. I braided my hair, I put on mother’s dress, and I talked everything over with the kitchen staff. It’s going to be great. I had made sure to stock the table with chocolate and sweets, and, surprisingly enough, I had managed to set up this entire birthday party without Elsa finding out.

  A succession of knocks on the door let me know that it was time for breakfast.

  “Okay. I’ve got this.”

  Careful not to ruin my gown, I walked out of the fitting room and headed for the bed, where Elsa slept soundly, hair undone and covering her face. Her hair never seemed to fall out of place. Ever. Not even when she slept.

  Smiling, I lean forward and press a gentle kiss to her temple, watching her eyelids flutter. With a tiny groan and a growing smile, Elsa shifts to lay on her back and looks at me with sleepy eyes.

  “Mmmornin’ Anna.” She reaches out to pull me towards her (Heaven knows how cuddly she is in the morning), but I’m forced to stop her, shaking my head. “Oh… you’re dressed, already.” There’s a sketch of a pout on her lips.

  “Today is a big day!”

  She eyes me suspiciously. “Anna, what are you plotting?”

  I lean to whisper in her ear “It’s a special day~”

  “Last time you said that we didn’t leave the bed all day and half the servants probably knew what we were up to.” She raises an eyebrow. “Hint: You weren’t whispering.”

  A battle between composure and a furious blush takes place on my cheeks. “T-that’s not what I meant! For now, at least.” I grin goofily, getting up and pulling her out of bed. She doesn’t struggle much, letting me guide her motions to the fitting room, and allowing me to fill her with kisses as she changed clothing, her pearly skin flushing red as I pressed my lips on her shoulder and collarbones.

  I make sure to assist her in everything I can, fixing her corset and draping her veil over her shoulders. She smiles softly and kisses my forehead.

  “You’re awfully helpful, today.” Her voice sounds like the harmony of a dozen violins, and I find myself kissing her lips out of sheer bliss. She doesn’t complain and giggles softly, pecking me back.

  “It’s a special day. I uh… I want it to be perfect.” I hide a lock of my hair behind my ear. “We spend so many wonderful moments together, and they’re all perfect, but I really wanted to do something nice, myself… for you. For us, really. Well, mostly for you.”

   “Oh, Anna… you’re already perfect enough…” Her eyes soften in a look very similar to what I’d call ‘devotion’. “Just because it’s my birthday, you don’t have to do anything.”

  “Of course I have to!” I bite my lip. “I _love_ you!” I wrap my arms around her, forgetting all about our new dresses. “I want to show you.”

  Elsa nuzzles my cheek with a grateful smile. “Thank you. You really shouldn’t have, though.” She says, while pulling back. “I didn’t ask for anything.”

  “It’s July! It’s Summer! We must celebrate the best thing that ever happened to Arendelle!”

  “Summer?”

  “No, silly.” I kiss her nose. “You!”

  I take hold of her arm and lead her to the hall, where our servants expect us with warm smiles and several trays of chocolate.

  “Happy birthday, Elsa.”

 Elsa nuzzles my shoulder. “Thank you, snowflake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon lateness, personal matters got in the way.


End file.
